MK3: My Little Pony watches Robocop 3
by Kanmeros
Summary: Princess Celestia is at it again, sending a mystery DVD to the Mane6 for them to watch and for her to take delight on their experiences with bad films. This time they dare to see Robocop 3, with special guest Archer Bodkin aka Scootablue.


MLPK3 Watches Robocop 3

By

RedDragonKan

Twilight Sparkle: Alright girls, let's see what the future in law enforcement has in store for us!

Applejack: Ah dunno, Twi...usually movies with the number 3 on them don' do too well...

Rainbow Dash: Like Alien 3? Superman 3? Spider-Man 3?

AJ: Exactly.

Pinkie Pie: I just want to hear such colorful dialogue from the previous movies again!

Movie goes from credits to a family being dragged outside by OCP officers who are demolishing a neighborhood for renovation. Scene cuts to a little girl being resuced from site by a ragtag of rebels who come to raid a weapons warehouse. an ED-209 guards the gate and is about to fire upon them when said kid rushes uinderneath and plugs her personal computer to its leg and hacks it, making it as "loyal as a puppy" and turn in it against security personnel as the team escapes on a beat up van chased by police cruisers.

AJ: Mah Celestia, is that robot-do-hickey so darn vulnerable that a lil' kid can use it as a toy?

Dash: Yeah, what's up with that?

Twi: Well, it has been proven since the first movie that the ED-209 isn't as reliable as it should've been and I guess by the time of this movie takes place its so outdayed, it can be hacked by just anypony. as for the kid being a hacker, well...maybe by that time videogames are non-existant?

Archer Bodkin: *looking up from a videogame guide she's been reading all this time* What, non-existant? No way!

Twi: Hey Archer! Wanna join us watching the movie?

Pie: Yeah BluScoots, come over we got Popcorn!

Archer: Sure! *eagerly trots over and jumps in the middle of AJ and Pie sitting comfortably as she nabs some popcorn from Pie's bowl.*

Robocop drives from chasing the beat up van and responds to a distress call from Louis. After a rather extreme drive from the top of a parking lot and landing the cruiser right next to them, he makes a hole on the rooftop and comes out, giving a rather quirky line.

AJ: *rolls eyes* It begins...

Archer: Whoa, extreme!

Dash: Took the words outta my mouth, kid!

Pie: Come on, Mr. Robo! Say something colorful!

Robocop is taken to the rebel's hideout after being mortally wounded on the chest trying to avenge Louis and the doctor who takes care of him is brought to fix him. Meanwhile in Japan a businessman talks to OCP about the deal of having old neighborhoods stripped to build his businesses, he then talks to a buff man meditating, samurai sword mounted on a wall.

Dash: That's not Wheeler! What the hay? Laaaame!

AJ: Probly read the script and bail out afore the movie was done, heh.

Fluttershy: Ooh, I hate it when surgical scenes get involved in movies, hearts don't suppose to squirt!

Archer: *ignoring said comment* I bet that's a CYBORG Samurai!

Pie: Wanna bet your Streets of Neigh 2 on that?

Archer: You got it! Watcha got?

Pie: Filly Fantasy XX!

Archer: Deal!

Rarity: *from kitchen* Anypony want hay fries?

All: Yes please!

Robocop gets slashed off his arm by the samurai and left behind as OCP gets ready to invade a neighborhoof along with vicious punks and defended by the rebellious people helped by Detroit PD. Just when things look hopeless, Robocop comes flying equipped with a jetpack and shoots rockets blowing the OCP vehicles away as people cheer him on.

AJ: So he can fly nao? Don't he weight too much fer that lil, compration on his back?

Archer: Cool! *eyes grow wide*

Dash: Not only that, but they kept recycling a great tune from the first movie and wasting it on this lackluster sequel. My stomach is making stunts just enduring such insult!

Rarity: Hum, how odd. all those bullets and rockets yet not a single being ever getting hit nor blown to bits. Do they have what they call...um...Raintrooper syndrome perhaps?

Dash: *laughing* That's Stormtrooper syndrome, and that's a good one, Rare!

Rare: *brushing her mane with a hoof* Why of course, dear. I do have a sense of humor, but use it sparingly.

Twi: Well, it reads in the DVD box that its Rated PG.

Pie: Well no wonder I haven't heard any colorful dialogue so far!

Archer: Colorful dialogue?

Pie: Yeah! Like "You're gonna be a bad mother-"

All: PINKIE!

Pie: What?

Archer: A bad mother? who's gonna be a bad mother?

Rare: Nevermind dear. Just watch the movie its almost over, I hope.

Archer: Okie!

Robocop lands inside the OCP building and confronts two samurai who look identical to each other. One gets shot multiple times on the face breaking it in segments and sparking, making it obcvious they are cyborgs.

Archer: You owe me one FF game!

Pie: Well, you got me, so a deal's a deal! *hands over said game*

Archer: Sweet!

Rare: What a ghastly display.

Shy: Y-yes, why must they show such horrible things in these movies?

The building explodes as Robocop flies carrying the doctor and the girl back to safety. They touchdown in the neighborhood in ruins thanks to the last fight. OCP officials and punks are led to jail by the police. A limo pulls to Robocop and he current CEO of OCP and the same japanese businessman comes out and tells the OCP CEO that the deal's off while he turns to Robocop and bows respectfully. A few words and the credits roll shortly after.

AJ: That shure was a short trip all over from Japan to them States...

Twi: Its just a movie, AJ...

AJ: A HORRIBLE movie Twi. Not shure why ah waste time coming here on movie nights. Ah rather be cleaning the barn which no one ever seems to remember ta do. Right Big Mac?

Big Mac: *from a window* Eyup.

Dash: When did he...anyway, Peter wasn't in it! That alone makes it 20% less cooler!

Pie: I'm watching Half-Baked to wash my brain! *bounces out of view*

Dash: I'm liking this idea! Hey Archer wanna tag along?

Archer: Can't. Gaming.

Rare: Rainbow! How can you suggest such low brow decadent movies to a filly?

Dash: *stern* We just watched Robocop 3.

Rare: *blinking* Point. I'll join then.

CANTERLOT

Princess Celestia: Well, that wasn't bad now was it dear sister?

Princess Luna: *looking through telescope* It was hideous sister. What is next?

Princess Celestia: Something called Batman & Robin.

Princess Luna: Sigh...

THE END (?)


End file.
